Snips
'Snips '''is a colt unicorn from Ponyville, who is usually with his friend, Snails.__TOC__ Description Snips is an excitable and goofy colt, often entering a fit of eager jumping at the slightest inclination. He is an unusually short and round pony, and may be one of the smallest in Ponyville. He is characterized by his small black eyes, buck teeth, high and scratchy voice, short mane and tail and large brown eyebrows. These features grant him a unique appearance in comparison to the other residents of Ponyville. History Snips first appears in Boast Busters, where he sweeps Spike up over his horn when he and Snails run to see Trixie. After Trixie's show, both he and Snails adoringly pester her to tell them the story of how she defeated the Ursa Major, but she declines. When Spike later asks about her, Snips refers to her as "G and P T" which he explains means "Great and Powerful Trixie." In response to Spike's skepticism about the Ursa Major encounter, they venture into the Everfree Forest to attempt to bring one to Ponyville to watch Trixie defeat it. Snips and Snails are shocked to find out Trixie made up her boastful claims, and slightly embarrassed when Twilight points out they woke up the baby Ursa Minor and made it cranky, endangering all of Ponyville . They humbly accept their punishment for bringing the Ursa into town. Their next appearance is in The Show Stoppers, performing a magic act for the talent show. Snails ruins the act by eating the prop carrots, causing Snips to give chase. The two win medals for "best magic act", and argue over whose is better. Snips and Snails are later seen with the group of fillies on the field trip at the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara and Twist. In The Cutie Pox, they marvel at Apple Bloom's hooping skills along with the rest of the school foals and try learning from her how to do it themselves. When she suddenly gets a second cutie mark, this time for spinning plates, they challenge her to demonstrate it which she does. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, he is seen attending a meeting of the Official Rainbow Dash fan club, where he and Scootaloo debate over which word would best describe Rainbow Dash. Somepony finally suggests 'super-ultra-extreme-awesome-mazing'. All members of the fan club agree with this, and a camera pan reveals that it was none other than Rainbow Dash herself who had suggested it. He briefly appears entering the schoolhouse at the beginning of Hearts and Hooves Day. Gallery :Snips and Snails image gallery'' Trivia *Both Snips as well as partner-in-crime Snails are named after the traditional nursery rhyme What Are Little Boys Made Of. A version of the verse goes: ::What are little boys made of? ::What are little boys made of? ::Snips and snails and puppy dogs' tails ::That's what little boys are made of sv:Snips Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Foals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2